


The Date:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Moving To The Next Step Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Proper Kisses, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Taking It Slow/Take It Slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny goes out on their date, What happens as they are on it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is whereThe Courage Toleaves off, & is my part of my series!!!!*





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Steve & Danny goes out on their date, What happens as they are on it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is where **_The Courage To_** leaves off, & is part of my series.*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was smiling, as he watched his lover work at his desk, & found it comforting that he is there with him. Cause, It just felt right, that he was there with him along for the ride with him. He was thinking of a perfect date, & night for him.

 

He found the perfect restaurant that serves Italian Food, Also he thought that a walk on the beach would be nice too. The Former Seal is pulling out all of the stops, cause his golden adonis deserves it, & is worth it. He is gonna give him the world.

 

He was pulled back to the present by Danny’s voice, “Come on in, Babe, What do I owe the honor of this visit ?”, The Blond asked with a smile, as he went to kiss him. Then, They went to sit down, so they can talk properly.

 

“I got us a great reservation at a little place, near here at the beach, You have nothing to worry about, I took care of everything, Just enjoy it all with me”, The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, “Of course”, Steve helped him with the rest of his paperwork.

 

Once it was all done, Danny took a hold of Steve’s hand, & said, “Let’s go, I can’t wait til we are alone with each other”, “I like that idea”, He said, as he cuddled Danny to him, & kissed him, They got into their cars, & went home to get ready for their date.


	2. One:

Danny was nervous, Cause he wanted to look good for Steve, & he wanted the night to be perfect. He washed & dried off quick, He changed into a pair of jeans, & a blue button down. He looked at himself in the mirror, & he was satisfied with the results. The Loudmouth Detective went into the living room, & waited for Steve to arrive.

 

Meanwhile, Steve went, & got Danny some beautiful roses, as he made his way to pick him up. The Hunky Brunette wanted everything to go perfect, He thinks that he achieved it. He also knows that he has skills, & can’t wait to use them on his new lover.

 

The Loudmouth Detective managed to calm himself down, & poured two glasses of wine, Steve called ahead of time, & told him that they are going out for Italian. **“I ** _am_** the luckiest man in the world, Cause I have Steve in my life”**, He thought to himself. He continued to wait, But, This time, He has a smile on his face.

 

Steve came up to Danny’s Front Door, & knocked on it. The Shorter Man smiled at him, as he opened it, “Come on in, We got a few minutes before we have to get to the restaurant”, He said, as he waved him in. Steve went in, & followed him in, where Danny handed him a glass of wine.

 

They clinked their glasses together, “Here is to a new chapter in our lives”, Danny declared simply, as he made his toast. They talked for awhile, They closed, & locked everything up, & headed for the restaurant, Where everything is all set up for them.

 

They sat down, & their meals, & drinks were brought to them immediately. It felt like they were getting to know each other again, Steve just wanted Danny to be comfortable, & open up as much as he wanted to.

 

After dessert, Steve paid the bill, & they went for a walk along the beach, & the moonlight made it so perfect. Steve couldn’t help it, He kissed Danny animalistic, & with passion, Clothes were being shed, & the former seal was making love to him right then, & there on the beach.


End file.
